Acting on Love
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy and Victoria reveal that there is more to their friendship. Joy POV.


Okay, I admit it. I am in love with Victoria Chase.

Madly in love, you know, like a girl crush. I haven't the slightest clue if she feels the way I do about her. I love her, all five foot ten of her. I love her smile, the way she walks, and her laugh as we watch one of those bloody awful reality series. She hates Survivor and The Bachelor as much as I do. Melanie loves them both, but somehow, Victoria and I share a mutual hate for both shows. One day, we were sitting there, poking fun at The Bachelor, when I felt a hand grasp mine. I look up, and there was Victoria, smiling.

"You don't mind this, do you? If you're bothered by it, I'll stop."

I smile and reassure her. I don't think she was uncomfortable; it was more because it was awkward. Being that we're friends, and that subconsciously, she had just grabbed my hand, she was probably confused by her subconscious.

"I'm not bothered by it at all. Really, honest."

She sighs in relief, and squeezes my hand a little. Looking at me, she said, "Joy, I've got something to tell you, and you have to promise not to let it on to anyone."

My heart skips. I was hoping she would say what I was hoping for her to say. I always knew she liked me. There were times, I'd turn around, and find her smiling as she appeared to be daydreaming.

Victoria takes a deep breath and continues. "Joy, I really like you..."

_Oh here goes. Is it what I was thinking about?_

Smiling, she takes my hands in hers. "I love you, and not only in the platonic sense."

I smile, knowing what this was. Victoria was admitting her love for me.

"I- love you too. I've been waiting for you to say this, waiting for a long time." I say, putting my arms around her neck. She didn't attempt to loosen herself from my grasp, so I knew she was serious about what she just revealed to me. Instead, she rests her head against my shoulder, and looks up at me, smiling.

"I didn't know the right time to do it...and I couldn't say anything in front of Melanie and Elka. Melanie, I'm surprised she never picked up on anything I did in front of you."

I laugh. "Like the time I dropped dinner, and you just stood there watching me bend over to pick it up?"

Victoria giggles softly. "Yeah, that..."

I sighed, knowing that Melanie was quite naive sometimes. I blamed that on Melanie's childhood with an overprotective mother. Tori and I were raised in households where we had to fend for ourselves.

"You know, Melanie is quite naive sometimes."

Victoria nodded. "I agree." She leaned in, and kissed me, right on the lips. Somehow and for some strange reason, it felt oh so right. I smile, and she exchanges a grin in return.

"You know, this felt right, didn't it?"

I nod, smiling. "It sure did." and as soon as I said that, she throws her arms around me, and presses me to the couch, my head landing on the pillow. Looking down at me, she smiles.

"I've been waiting for you too." She takes my face in her hands, and leans in to kiss me again. I put my arms around her waist, and pull her closer to me. Brushing a stray bang away from her eyes, I stared into her eyes. I was reminded how gorgeous her eyes were.

"I love your eyes."

She smiles, and kisses me again. I trace against the indentation of her spine, and felt her shiver against me.

"I never knew you were this good."

I smile, and lean in to kiss her against the nape of her neck, brushing past strands of her beautiful chestnut hair. At hearing her moan softly, I continue, and she gasps.

"More..." she says, trying to capture her breath. I nod, continuing to brush kisses against her shoulder blades, then reaching the tops of her breasts as she gasps. She looks at me, sighing.

Silently, somehow, I knew what she wanted. Unbuttoning my blouse, I smiled. She raises her arm and reaches to place a palm against my chest.

Her hand moves to push the blouse off, it slipping off in a heap next to the couch. I sit up, and she wraps her arms around me, familiarizing her with me.

She scoots herself against an end of the couch, and unbuttons her own blouse. Peeling it off slowly, she lets it land in a heap next to mine.

"Ready?" Victoria asks me huskily. I nod, eyeing her. She smiles, and proceeds to push back my hair and kiss me against my neck. I assumed she was reciprocating my actions towards her. She looks up and smiles.

"Are you enjoying this?"

I sigh, tracing her chest with my nail.

She giggles softly. "I think that's a yes."

I smile at that, and say," Well, I'm glad we got this out there. Eases the tension, that's for sure." As I spoke, she was kissing me against my neck, holding me close to her. She looks up from her actions, and shrugs.

"It was going to happen sometime, I couldn't hold back much longer. Neither could you. We're in love with each other, and it was time we got our feelings for each other out there."

I smile. "I love you sweetheart." Victoria sighs.

"I love your accent. Such a turn-on."

I kiss her on the lips. "I love you too, Tori."

Victoria smiles. "None of this will get out to Melanie, alright? If she knew we're more than friends…"

I sigh, kissing her silently. "No use worrying, sweetheart. Between us it will remain." Victoria smiles, and takes me in her arms.

"C'mon, baby…let's make out. Please…"

She dominates over me. Not surprised at her behavior, but she smiles as she throws her arms around me and kisses me passionately. I let her stroke my hair, her acrylic nails running through the waves in my hair as I slip a hand up her skirt, caressing her thigh as she tries hard not to scream. Instead she gasps as I remove my hand from there, and move a hand to cup her left breast gently. I tease her with a stroke of my nail, and she reaches, her nails gripping tightly against my shoulders, ready to claw at a moment's notice. This was becoming more than I expected.

She smiles, and I finger her, slowly and carefully as she moans softly in my ear. As I did so, I use the other hand to explore her skin, caressing her thigh gently as she whimpered softly. Slowly and carefully, I lapped against her skin, tasting it. She comes, and whispers in my ear as I explore her curves, her voice husky and sensuous.

"Joy…"

She clasps on to my shoulders, and I let go, and she grips my shoulder blades, her nails pouncing as she experiences a wash of feelings. She falls into my arms, and I hold her as she tries and catches her breath.

"That, my dear…was amazing."

I smile, and she curls up next to me, laying her head against my shoulder.

"I agree, darling. We should try again sometime." I stroke her hair, and she sighs, content with just lying there with me.

"We shall." Victoria replies, grinning as she falls asleep, with me holding her.


End file.
